You're Someone to Die For
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: Amy would be willing to give everything to protect Sonic. She only wishes she could know if he would do the same. Sonic/Amy. One-shot. Valentine's Day gift to everyone.


**A/N:** Hello everyone. It's that time of year again.

**Pen:** When everyone stops writing fanfics?

**Sword:** When the mutant space bunnies come back to harvest their underground carrots?

No, and what? It's Valentine's Day again. And we've got another story for you guys this year.

**Sword:** Ah, how romantic! Sonic and all related characters belong to Sega. The lyrics in bold belong to The Sounds. Please enjoy!

**You're Someone to Die For**

Amy blew a stray pink quill out of her eyes and rubbed her tired eyes. Looking up at the clock, she saw that it was nearing lunchtime. When she had been asked to arrive early at the art gallery and stay a little later, she had readily agreed. She was not the kind of person to turn down someone in need. After all, she had volunteered to help in the first place to set-up the various exhibits, pieces, and all around busying herself with any task that needed doing. So what was a little more time spent there? Amy did not have anywhere pressing to be that morning and the gallery had requested her to be there at seven, if it was not too much trouble, and she had agreed.

Of course, knowing that she would be _**working for another hour **_that night, she decided that she should eat a large lunch. She had barely had anything that morning and had been on her feet all day so far. She also figured that since the exhibit did would not close early _**tonight**_, she would not have another chance to eat much.

Resigning the black apron that the volunteers had donned to protect their own clothes from paint and flecks of stone from sculptures, Amy straightened out her rumpled red dress and her askew matching headband. Once she was satisfied and had slipped into her winter overcoat hanging on the wall, she informed the woman in charge of the event that she was going to grab a bite to eat. Amy was just waved off by the woman, who was _**staring at the wall **_and barking orders, refusing to _**let**_ even a nanosecond of _**the time just pass by **_when there were duties to attend to.

Amy exited the museum where the gallery was being held and strode down the sidewalk, deciding the head to a nearby diner for her meal. All the while, she kept her head a little low, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. She was well known in the city, mostly for being the "delusional, lovesick, self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog". She did not mind most of that title. It was only the first part that turned it into a hated stigma. Amy did not think herself delusional at all and despite some set-backs and blows to it, her hope still ran strong that Sonic and she were destined for one another.

When she tried to tell that to most people, they laughed her off. They _**might think **_they _**know**_ her, _**but it**_ was_** all just a face **_that they knew. They never saw how she really felt or the rare times when Sonic had let his guard down around her, at the very least confirming her suspicions that he had the same feelings for her, only hidden very well. That alone had always surprised her, given how loud and cocky he was about everything else.

But that is why she tried to hide her face as she walked, or anytime when she headed out. That day, she thankfully did not have to deal with anyone running up to her, pestering and teasing her. No, there was no _**trying to ignore when people**_ were _**screaming**_ her _**name**_ as she neared the diner, which relieved her immensely.

However, now that her mind was on Sonic, she found that she could not shake him from her mind. Especially when she was _**walking by a house with colorful **_Christmas _**lights**_ that a father and his son were slowly taking down. It propelled her into one of her daydreams, replacing the man with her blue hero and the little boy with a hedgehog that carried his, her, or both their respective colors. She sighed airily, her imagination causing her heart to swell and cherish the possible future.

All too soon, she found herself at the diner. _**There**_ was _**a sign **_above it, spelling Flo's in cursive handwriting set against a sea-green board. _**An invitation from the woman inside **_behind the checkered bar pulled Amy away from her thoughts and inside to eat.

The elderly waitress behind the bar adjusted the spectacles resting precariously on the tip of her long nose and smiled warmly at Amy.

"What can I get you today, hon?" she asked, turning around briefly to pick up a hot plate of food behind her and deliver it to a nearby patron also sitting at the bar.

"I'll take a burger with some fries," Amy replied, taking off her coat and draping it over her seat before sitting down. The woman nodded and shouted the order to the cook in the kitchen. Facing Amy head-on, she leaned onto the bar and studied her over the spectacles.

"Something wrong?" she inquired. "Sonic do something again?"

Amy shook her head. It was not that she did not mind discussing the subject of her crush with the waitress. After all, with her motherly appearance and soft demeanor towards the customers, most people were willing to _**talk about **_their _**boyfriends**_ or to _**talk about **_their _**wives**_. Amy had done the same before, sometimes receiving sage advice in return. To the woman,_** it **_was_** just a different way**_ of serving the customers as they drowned their sorrows about how they were_** living **_their _**lives**_, all in the comfort of delicious food.

"Not this time, Flo," Amy said as her plate was placed in front of her. "I was just thinking about how I wish he cared about me as much as I do him." She picked up a glass ketchup bottle, held it over the food, and smacked on it. The stubborn bottle took several thwacks before ketchup splattered out onto her fries.

"Men won't ever let you know what they're feeling," Flo told her, pushing her spectacles up again and crossing her arms, embracing the role of a teacher handing out the plain, simple facts of life to her student. "They think it'll make them look weak. But they're still easy to see right through. And hon, I can tell you that as sure as the sun shines, Sonic does care about you. I've always said that." She glanced over her shoulder as the hefty cook in the kitchen, busying himself over the grill. "Haven't I always said that, Earl?"

"Yep," he grunted. "You always said that."

Amy grinned half-heartedly. "Nice to know some people don't think I'm crazy." She took a bite of her hamburger, chewing it thoughtfully and enjoying the signature juicy flavor of it. "I know he cares about me. Anyone can see that. He cares about all his friends. However, I want to be closer than that. I want to know if he loves me at all. In my heart I know we're meant to be together."

Flo stayed silent, letting Amy bare her troubles to her. "_**When something **_feels this _**right**_, _**then**_ I know that I'm right. You know how everyone has that one person or thing they would be willing to protect, even if it meant they died doing it? Sonic is that for me. He is that _**something **_that, to me, _**is worth **_it. He's my someone _**to die for**_."

"We're so connected, we can tell when the other is in trouble I think. _**When I feel that something is wrong**_, like he's in trouble, _**then**_ I know there is _**something**_ to do about it. Fight to protect him. Like I said, he _**is worth **_it. He's someone_** to fight for **_and I for him. At least, I hope."

She finished her food soon enough and pushed the plate away. Flo watched her thoughtfully, confirming that she had finished before giving her own piece of advice. "Hon, I'm sure he does care about you. Most may laugh and scoff at the idea because they don't take the time to think about it. His actions speak louder than his words ever could. He's always rescuing you after all, even when you get yourself into a whole heap of trouble." Amy flushed and grimaced sheepishly at that fact. "He gives in to take you on dates at times and he does include you on adventures when you come along. It's more than just 'he's doing the right thing and being a hero'. Just be patient and keep trying. The truth is right there."

Amy thanked her for the advice and decided she should return to the museum. As she stood up and pulled her coat on, Flo offered some parting words for comfort. "Don't worry. Of all the girls I've seen that he's hung around, you're the only one he consistently stays close to. That's got to say something."

"Yeah, I guess."

"See you later," Flo said. She was never one to say goodbye. In fact, she had outright told Amy once, "_**Don't say goodbye**_." because the older woman knew she would see everyone again. Instead, she told them to "_**Just**_ don't_** leave an open door **_on the way out."

As Amy headed out the front door, she paused briefly, breaking that request. Looking back over her shoulder, she smiled sadly. "I just wish I could hear it once in a while instead of having to read his actions._** I wanna hear **_him _**say**_ '_**You give me something to die for**_,' too."

Amy's wish was followed up by a shout from above. "Ames! Look out!" She knew that voice and her heart soared on cue. Tilting her head back, she saw Sonic, in all his heroic glory, standing on a rooftop across the street. Something was wrong with him though. His expression was one of abject horror and he was waving his arms frantically at her and the space above.

She followed his finger only to briefly see a large object, with a painted Eggman face grinning cheekily at her, before all was dark. Amy did not know anything until she was awoken by a soft beep. Every few seconds, the same soft beep! came and went like clockwork. It was not until she gripped the sheets that were definitely not hers and lifted her arm, only to feel something trying to tug it back down, that she deduced where she was: a hospital.

Cracking open her heavy eyelids ever so slightly, the sight of the EKG machine that displayed spiked lines to accompany the beeps, confirmed it. She shut her eyes, her hazy mind processing her new surroundings. It was not the first time she had been in such a situation; she and everyone close to her had. But she could not fathom why she was there now.

Amy would soon receive her answer. The door opened and two pairs of feet shuffled in. Both pulled up a chair for themselves and sat down, supposedly to watch and wait for Amy to wake up.

"I should've been there," one of the people said. Amy recognized it instantly as Sonic. She was afraid that her beating heart might trigger the EKG to go haywire, but it stayed relatively normal. She had not been _**searching for another**_ _**reason to stay **_asleep, but now that her crush was here, she wanted to, if only to hear what he had to say.

"It wasn't your fault," the other person reassured him. The raspy, higher voice could only belong to Tails. "It was just bad timing. If anything, it was Eggman's fault. At least you got Amy out of there before any other robot fell on her. Besides, you heard the doctor. She only has a mild concussion and should wake up soon."

That explained why Amy still felt a little dizzy and why her head was slightly pounding. "I should've been faster. I just," he trailed off, but Tails picked up the rest of the sentence.

"Hate seeing her like this?"

Amy opened her eye just a sliver, chancing to see Sonic's reaction. Even though he did not outright agree to Tails' choice of words, he nodded at them. _**Slowly**_, her doubts about his feelings were _**fading away**_. If not for the various wires the cumbersome wires or her lethargic body holding her back, Amy might have sat up then and there, content to accept that shred of proof, but she wanted to hear more—so she tried to control her muscles, keeping them very still and hoping to discover something more concrete.

But Amy figured that she must have stirred a little, for they both looked hopefully at her; Sonic adopting his usual carefree expression while Tails was positively excited. She only had to play possum for a matter of seconds before they resumed their talk. "I wish I could've taken her place. Stood in front of her or something. Not that I wouldn't do it for all you guys," Sonic quickly added.

Amy already knew that much. She thought he would end it then and there, leaving her _**on**_ her _**own to find out what**_ his _**real **_thoughts were. But then Tails spoke up again. "I know you would. We would too. And I'm sure Amy would as well." She nearly nodded, but remembered that she was supposed to be 'unconscious'.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to put herself in danger," Sonic said. "She's different. She's—" He trailed off again, much to Amy's chagrin. What was she? She was desperate to know. He was silent for so long, she wanted to hop right up and _**say**_ a few choice words to him, all telling him to finish his line of thought. She wanted her_** freedom **_from the agonizing torture, _**but **_did not see anything she could do without spoiling the rare opportunity._** It **_was _**not**_ an easy situation, trying to gauge _**how**_ her hero felt.

"She's what?" Tails pushed Sonic for Amy. She mentally thanked him and waited not so patiently.

Sonic looked behind them, checking if the door was open at all, but it was shut tight. Then he turned back to Tails, weighing in his mind whether he should continue. Amy sensed an unspoken agreement between the two- which manifested in subtle stares and nods exchanged, almost like a familiar ritual they were accustomed to by now- that what the blue hedgehog said next was not to leave the room.

"She's special," he finished. "I dunno how to explain it. It's just _**when something **_is _**this right**_, then- what I mean is-" He took another pause, followed by a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is that I have _**something**_. Something that_** is worth **_it _**to die for**_. That's Amy. She gives me something to die for. To keep fighting Robuttnik everytime and do my very best to keep everyone safe."

If every firework on the planet was set off at the same time, it would pale in comparison to the ones bursting with absolute joy in Amy's head. The very thing she had wanted to hear had finally been said and she did not know what to do with herself. She almost did not catch the next part of Sonic's confession. "Truth is, all my time spent rescuing her, I can almost tell when she's in trouble. _**When I feel that something is wrong **_and I don't see her for a while, _**then**_ I know _**something is **_up. But she's _**worth**_ saving. She's worth it _**to fight for**_. I used to find her exhausting, but now, I like having her around. I don't even mind her death hugs so much anymore when she does them. Thankfully, I think she's toned it down, but I still have to prepare for them."

Tails was patiently listening, not very surprised by any of it. He was probably more astounded by the act of Sonic baring his secret rather than the secret itself. Amy, however, was ecstatic and planned to sit up in bed that instant, casting off any cares of the injury that put her there or that she was eavesdropping on their conversation.

All three were interrupted by a heavy knock on the door. Tails and Sonic spun around to see Cream, bundled up in an over-sized white coat, hurry in, sickening herself with worry, while Knuckles, looking a little battered from the recent clash with Eggman, marched over to the two seated visitors. "How is she?" he asked, while Cream leaned over Amy, blocking her view of everyone else.

"She should be fine soon," Tails answered. They both stood up, offering their chairs to the new pair.

"We'll be in the lobby for a while," Sonic said, both of them leaving with no more mention of what they had discussed. Much to Amy's displeasure, they left, even though she wanted Sonic to stay instead of saying _**goodbye**_ and leaving.

She had been so close. If only Knuckles and Cream had _**just**_ waited a little longer. Instead, they sat there, watching her and not planning to _**leave**_ anytime soon. Amy had enough of waiting around though. She sat up, making her consciousness known as she realized that her door had been left _**open**_.

Cream gasped in shock and Knuckles' eyes widened. She acknowledged them, telling Cream that she was much better, but focusing mostly on the _**door**_. Ripping off the sensors placed on precise points of her body, she rolled out of bed, coming to grips with just how freezing the hospital floor was and how much more cold she was due to a hospital gown. Amy envied the coat that Cream wore. The sudden blood rush almost won out over Amy's body when she stood up at first and she toppled over onto the bed, holding it firmly to support herself for a few moments before trying to walk. When she felt better, she ambled over to the door, refusing any help from the other two other than where the lobby was.

Knuckles and Cream, both knowing how stubborn she could be, relented and led her to the lobby, despite the insistence from nurses that she remain in bed. On particularly pushy nurse spouted off about how she would be in trouble for letting Amy walk about and tried to pull her back to bed. However, Amy was not going to yield now after what had just happened, and she let the woman know that with the threat of her hammer, which she could still summon with no headaches or repercussions.

When she turned the green-walled corner to enter the lobby, she saw Sonic, Tails, and a few of her other friends huddled off to the side, extracting what information they could on Amy's condition. One of them, Rouge, who sat in view of Amy, saw the pink hedgehog stumble in and gasped. Then she grinned and pointed out to Sonic, "I think she's doing much better."

Sonic and Tails quizzically cocked their heads at her and turned around, both surprised by Amy's presence. "Amy?" Tails said.

"The one and only," she weakly smiled, grasping at a nearby chair to stand steady. By then, Knuckles and Cream were beside her and offered her some support, which she gladly accepted.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Sonic asked, coming closer to her, failing in his attempt to not show the relief spreading across his face.

Amy opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by the head nurse of the floor, who was less pushy than her underlings. "I just need to check your vitals, if that's alright," she said. Amy realized that it was not the best time to reveal how she had been listening in on Sonic's secret confession and that it would be best to discuss that in private; at least until he was comfortable talking about it, despite her wanting everyone to finally know it and recognize that she was not crazy for thinking it.

"Alright," Amy nodded, facing the nurse. After running through a standard check of her blood pressure, pulse, and any signs of dizziness—which had now passed—the nurse decided to let her leave.

"_**I wanna hear you say **_you'll take it easy for the next few days," she instructed the pink hedgehog. "But you seem fine. We just need you to fill out some discharge papers if you're up for it. For now, it might be best to go back to your room and change."

"Alright," Amy relented, bidding farewell to everyone for now. She embraced them each in turn, lingering longer when it came to Sonic. He stiffened a little, Amy noticed. Perhaps he expected it to be air-crushingly tight, but she just gently wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into the bristly peach hair on his chest.

"Thank you for coming," she said.

"It's no problem, Ames," he said, back to his old self now that she was better. "I'd come anytime."

"I know," Amy nodded. "You're always there when I need you, no matter what. Almost like when you_** feel that something is wrong **_with me, _**then **_you come running. Like I'm _**something**_ that_** is worth **_it _**to fight for**_." She watched his eyes warily stare at her and grinned.

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"You did look pretty worried on the roof," she added, breaking the hold and turning around to walk away. "It's just like when _**something**_ is _**right, then **_you don't care. Almost like you have _**something**_. Something that _**is worth **_it _**to die for**_." Again, she faced him once more and smiled widely.

Sonic could only grin sheepishly and look elsewhere as Tails, having already caught on, chuckled to himself. As Amy walked away and out of sight, Sonic decided to leave, uttering a quick good-bye to everyone. Tails' answered with louder chortles, to which everyone questioned him what the inside joke was that he knew and they did not. He could only wave them off, saying, "You'll find out in good time. Just like they did."

**A/N:** And we're done. Hope you guys enjoyed it. It didn't come out as well as we had hoped, but we tried to make it work.

**Sword:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone! May it be full of kisses, hugs, chocolates-

**Pen:** Bleh. Valentine's Day is a horrible holiday. Perhaps the most vile of these conceived days, only emphasizing the futility of relationships and how you have no one. Forget it!

Oh well. Guess it's not for everyone. Anyway, please let us know what you think of it and if you have any comments, critiques, or anything else you'd like to say about it.


End file.
